My Easter bunny
by ChipmunksRule4ever
Summary: A very fluffy Theonor one-shot based on easter. Please read and REVIEW if you feel like it.


_**A/N:**__** Here's a little Easter one-shot, I got the idea from the story **_WHEN WILL YOU MARRY ME_**, by jessicaluvzchipmunks**_, _**so thanks for her. It's** **basically Theonor, but If I'll get enough reviews, I may add some other couples too. ( don't think so though...) The chipmunks/ettes are 19 in this story, because I'm not really sure how old can the CGI munks be... anyway, to the disclaimer!  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own AATC characters! (even though it would be nice to)  
><strong>_

**_Rewritten_****_, _****_more details and_****_ better grammar._****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The weather was very sunny, the rays of the yellow sun reaching everywhere you could see, lighting the world up like a light-bulb. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the birds chirped, singing their melody from heavens. A small yet warm breeze of wind running through the leaves of an old oak near the chipmunks house where two characters were seen on the backyard.<p>

"Theo! You know I love surprises but not like this!" A female character shouted causing a bunch of birds fly off the tree in surprise.

"I know you don't like having your eyes covered, but this time it will be worth it. I promise" The male, called Theodore, whispered calmly in her ear.

"It better should. I'm already feeling anxious."

Theodore laughed "Ellie, remember when we were younger and we always used to search painted Easter-eggs in Easter."

"U-huh" the female said, nodding.

"So how about we do it now?" Theodore said and uncovered her eyes.

The female blinked her eyes hard for the sudden burst of light shining to her eyes and placed her tiny paw in front of them. "I can't see anything in this light" She said trying to adjust her eyes.

"Maybe these will help Eleanor" Theodore said handing her a pair of green rimmed sunglasses, which she gratefully accepted and placed on her nose.

"Teddy! This is wonderful!" She said looking at the backyard decorated exactly like it had been when they were younger. A large banner was hanging from the branches of the trees and it told "HAPPY EASTER" in large orange colored letters. A chipmunks sized colorful blanket was spread on the lawn and it had many kinds of treats on it like a cake, pies, sandwiches and lemonade. Even the whole yard was decorated with many many fancy details that Eleanor just loved.

"So, what do you think? Dave helped me a little to put the banner, but otherwise I did it all by myself just for you my gumdrop."

At this point Eleanor finally looked at Theodore and could help but to giggle. He was wearing a pink hoodie with bunny ears on the hood.

"What's so funny?" He asked but looked everything else than annoyed.

"It's just you and that hoodie" Eleanor replied when she was able to stop giggling.

"What? Every Easter requires a real Easter bunny don't you think?"

"Well... to think about it, the last Easter I actually saw an Easter bunny was like 5 years ago when we were 14" She said and smiled.

"Then it's a good time to fix that. AND this time the Easter bunny will be much more fun than it used to be"

"How's that?" Eleanor asked

"Well, there's not many bunnies you could kiss whenever you feel like it." Theodore replied and wrapped his arms around her, now slightly slimmer body, and gently kissed her on the lips and she didn't stop him. They had been going strong for at least 3 years by now and gotten used to kissing like that.

"So how about we go to find some Easter-eggs, huh?"

"I'd love to!" She replied and kissed him again. They started walking and soon Eleanor found the first egg in a bush nearby and put it in her basket which Theodore had given to her. The Easter eggs were Chipmunk-sized because otherwise Eleanor wouldn't be able to carry them.

"Here's another one!" Eleanor screamed in joy. She hadn't remembered how much fun it had been when they were younger. "And here too!"

Theodore couldn't help but to smile when he saw her girlfriend having a good time and he came very happy himself. "I can tell you I've only hidden 20 eggs, so you can stop after 20." he said

"Aww... Why did you have to hide so little! I already have 18 and I'm really enjoying this!" Eleanor squealed, meaning every word. She hasn't had this much fun on Easter like... ever.

"Then enjoy the rest two and also remember the picnic waiting for you after you've finished." Theodore said warmly and swept his fingers through her perfect blonde hair.

"Theo... You shouldn't have done this all just for me."

"Of course I did! I wanted to make this an unforgettable Easter for my girlfriend!"

"Aww... That's so sweet Teddy! I already feel like a child again and it's wonderful. I love you Teddy."

"And I love you too Ellie." Theodore replied

"I know that already silly, but it seems that you just keep telling me that so I'm not stopping you."

"I love you" Theodore said once again and smiled at her and of course she smiled back."So how about we go find those missing two Easter eggs?" Theodore suggested.

"Sure" She replied and walked to the nearest pile of rocks, only to find another one. "I'm only one short, did you make this so easy on purpose?" Eleanor giggled as Theodore followed her each move.

"No Ellie. And the last one is the best hidden one" Theodore said smiling at her which of course made her giggle. She always melted if he showed the tiniest amount of sweetness towards her.

"Where could it be?... Hmm... I know!" She said and rushed directly to Theodore, putting her paw to his hoodie's pocket and indeed found and Easter-egg in it.

"Happy Easter Ellie. So... how about we go get some food now. I'm really hungry" Theodore said, not surprising Eleanor with his comment at all.

"Like always" Eleanor said and patted his belly. The hasn't changed a bit. Still the same caring and food-loving munk he has always been.

"I bet you are hungry too. You look slightly pale or is it just me?" Theodore said.

"It's probably just you, but yes, I'm pretty hungry. Did you make..."

"Avocado salad and low-fat roasted chicken, yes I did. I know that you love them." Theodore said and moved his other arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Plus all the treats for dessert of course"

"So, what would you like to have first?" He continued, rubbing the side of Eleanor's belly with his paw.

"Anything you want." She replied and looked at him lovingly.

"I'd start with those sandwiches" Theodore replied. They both took one and started eating, enjoying the taste and each others company.

After the sandwiches, they moved to avocado salad and roasted chicken and soon after that, they moved on to desserts. Eleanor's favorite part of the meal.

Eleanor got herself a chunky piece of the fluffy cake and after tasting it, she just couldn't stay quiet and squealed "This cake is DELICIOUS! Did you bake it all by yourself?"

"Of course! You know my cooking. Nobody in LA could match me... well, maybe in speed, but..."

"No matter. I just love it and of course you baked it. Nobody could bake this good even in their dreams." Eleanor said, admiring the taste of her counterpart's masterpiece, the way the taste lasted in her mouth even after swallowing, the texture that reminded her of a cloud, so soft and moist. Even the tiny bits of peanut inside the cake reminded her of her sweet Teddy bear and his marvelous cooking.

"Well, now that we've finished, how about we do something else." Theodore said suddenly looking VERY nervous.

"What is it?"

"Well, I actually put a little surprise inside every Easter egg, so if you want to open them..."

"Of course Teddy! I'd love to see what they are."

"Good, okay here they are." Theodore said and handed her the basket that contained all the eggs. Eleanor grabbed the first one and cracked it open. It was a small note which said "Y_ou are my sunshine_" No spelling mistakes or any flaws at all, it was just perfect.

"Aww... Teddy" Eleanor said and opened another one which this time said "_You are my world_"

"If these continue on the way they are going, I can't wait for the rest" she said and again, opened the next one which this time said "_I love you more than anything_" She dropped the piece of paper, eager to open another one which this time read "_You're sweeter than a toaster waffle_" which Eleanor felt very flattered about because Theodore loved toaster waffles more than almost anything else in the world so that was definitely a huge thing to say from him.

"Teddy, You're sweeter than sweets themselves." Eleanor replied and kept opening the eggs meanwhile Theodore seemed to regain his courage.

She was down to the last two eggs and opened the second last text was something so adorable and romantic, every girl's dream "_I can't live without you_" This caused Eleanor to cry for happiness. It was the best thing anyone has ever said to her. The old chubby and insecure chipette was now gone and replaced with the chipette who was loved by a wonderful boy, her own Teddy. She grabbed the last egg and cracked it open very slowly. This time, the note was rolled so she began to unroll it and heard Theodore swallowing hard.

Eleanor quickly read the note and her eyes widened in shock. She dropped the piece of paper on the ground, staring at Theodore, who was down on his one knee and holding a dark green velvet box in his paws.

The text on the last note had been: "Will you marry me?"

Eleanor gasped for air, starting to form some tears in the corners of her eyes once again before screaming: "Theo... YES! Of course Theo! Of course I'll marry you my sweet, soft, cuddly Teddy bear!" She said and first pulled him in a loving embrace, continuing into a passionate kiss, which lasted at least for a minute and when they finally pulled apart, their eyes were shimmering as they were holding each other in a soft and loving embrace.

"I love you Ellie"

"And I love you even more"

"And I will never stop"

"Me neither." Eleanor whispered as Theodore slipped the ring on her finger and they pulled into another kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: That was just a little story I came up after reading the story WHEN WILL HE MARRY ME and thinking about Easter and when you put those together, you'll get this! Hope you like it and if you did, REVIEW**_.

**This is still one of my faves. I hope you enjoyed and please, review!**


End file.
